Devil May Cry : Crimson Dawn
by Raven Dante
Summary: After a seemingly common rescue Danted learns of a up rising, evil group of demons known as the Crimson Dawn who are gunning for his head. Alone he may not be able to beat them but is aligning himself with the very things he hates enough to defeat them?
1. Chapter 1  Frail Words Collapse

**Devil May Cry: Crimson Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Frail Words Collapse**

**By: Raven Dante**

[All credit for the creation of "Devil May Cry" itself and everything associated with it, other than this, and other, fan fiction goes to Hideki Kamiya and was produced by Capcom©]

It was a calm day out, the wind wisped through the car filled streets in a twilight lit city. The streets were full of hustle, bustle and heavy traffic. The buildings littered with advertisement signs and Neon Lit Bar signs beginning to glow brighter as the day-light began to dim, minute by minute.

One Neon Light sign was different, however, it wasn't a bar sign at all. It wasn't the familiar yellow or pink that seemed to litter the trash filled streets. It was bright red and it read "Devil May Cry."

The building it was fixed upon looked more decrepit than others, and was the only Victorian looking building on its street. The windows set open and the old wooden doors were closed. The building seemed to ward off any unnecessary visitors.

Inside, leaning back in a old wooden chair, feet perched upon an old desk sat a man with snow white hair with his hands clasped behind his head. The man dawned a red trench coat, with a red vest underneath. The man, also, wore red leather pants and which were tucked into the tall black boots that ran up to his knee. This man was known as "Demon Hunter" Dante. A man whose name was whispered throughout the streets and the strange job he did was told as roomer all over the city.

6969696969696969

"_Sigh…._No money, Thousands of dollars in debt, no pizza and no strawberry Sundays." Said Dante in an calmly irritated tone.

He glanced down at the old phone which say a few feet away from his boots on the old desk.

"…and better yet…_NO _busine—"

Before he could finish his sentence the phone began to ring. He slowly leaned his heads up and glanced down at the phone. He stared at it for a while as it rang.

"_What could it be this time?_" Thought Dante.

He calmly Reached down and answered the phone.

"Devil May Cry…?"

The Phone was silent, all that could be heard was crying.

"…hello?..." Said Dante in an irritated tone.

"Please help me…I'm locked in my room and "IT" is trying to claw its way through my door!" Said a bawling, young woman.

"…heh…got any Holy Water?" Asked Dante.

"…HO…HOLY WATER? Are you joking? Please help me, Don't let it get me! I don't want to die!" Screamed the Woman Back.

"_Sigh_….alright….where are you located?" Sighed Dante.

"JUST DOWN THE STREET FROM YOUR SHOP, IN THE APPARTMENT COMPLEX. I'M ROOM NINE! GET HERE QUICK IT'S STARTING TO GET THROUGH!" Screamed the woman.

"Alright, alright….i'll be there shortly." Said Dante, again irritated. He then hung up the phone.

"_Sigh_…Well at least it's something. Better pay well." Sighed Dante.

He dropped his boots down from the desk and stood up. He walked over to the armoire that rested against the way and opened the doors. Hung up inside, set two sold silver Desert Eagles which he hand crafter on his own and nicknamed "Ebony" and "Ivory" Below them hung a very large Sword, made of intricate design. He grabbed the pistols, putting them in the holsters on his vest and fashioned the sword to his back.

"If I didn't need the money…" Sighed Dante.

He then closed the armoire doors and walked out of the Devil May Cry.

[][][][][][]

The woman set, back tightly pressed against the wall as the Demon's Hand busted through the upper, right portion of the door.

"OPEN UP YOU stupid BITCH! YOU REALLY THINK THIS DOOR CAN SAVE YOUR SOUL? YOUR MINE HAHA!" Laughed the demon manically.

The woman screamed out in fear.

"Please I've done nothing to you!" Screamed the woman at the Demon.

"Shut your mouth human Scum! You have done nothing but that doesn't mean you wont make a fine dinner." Said the demon.

It's arm flailed wildly as it began ripping down the door.

"Where are you…demon hunter…?" Said the woman in a frail, shaken tone.

~Raven Dante.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2  Unthankful

**Devil May Cry: Crimson Dawn**

**Chapter 1.5: Unthankful**

**By: Raven Dante**

[All credit for the creation of "Devil May Cry" itself and everything associated with it, other than this, and other fan fictions, goes to Hideki Kamiya and was produced by Capcom©]

The demons arm flailed wildly as it began ripping down the door.

"Where are you…demon hunter…?" Said the woman in a frail, shaken tone.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Gunshots rang out through the night, shattering the glass that they tore through. The demon's arm quickly fell to the floor and flailed wildly about the ground as blood spewed from its perforation.

"GOD DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Screamed the demon.

The women shook as she sat on the ground, eyes transfixed on the flailing arm. Just then the white haired man jumped through the shattered window, rolling to a standing position, with two pistols pointing towards the demon who was still trying to tear through the door.

"Who…who are you?" Shuddered the women.

"…the guy you just spoke to on the phone. Your welcome by the way." Said Dante.

"WHO-….wait I know who you are! SON OF SPARDA!" exclaimed the demon.

Just then the demon broke his way through the door. Dante turned to the demon and unloaded three clips of ammo on the demon, each bullet ripping it's way through the demon, spraying blood all over the room.

"AHHH! YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME!" Screamed the demon.

"Shut up, you ignorant monster. I've dealt with several types of your dumbass kind. You are no different." Said Dante.

The demon struggled to brace itself as it struggled to push it's body to an upright position. It's body shook as it winced in pain.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? YOU STUPID HALF BREED!" Screamed the demon.

Just then, it sprang up off the ground and rushed through the air at Dante. In the same instant Dante leaped back and fired off three more rounds tearing through the demons skull causing it to explode. Blood spewed out from the demons neck as it's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Look….at all the blood…." Shuddered the woman.

"What was that thing? Where the hell did you come from? WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO FIX MY WINDOW? ARE YOU GUNNA CLEAN ALL THIS UP? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT THINGS BODY!" Screamed the women.

Dante's face contorted in confusion.

"Uh…what….i'll take my payment no—" Started Dante.

"YOU WONT BE TAKING ANYTHING NOW YOU NEANDERTHAL! LOOK AT MY PLACE, ALL THE BLOOD, THE GLASS, THE BODY!" Continued the woman.

"_Sigh…_why are people such idiots.." Dante sighed as he turned and walked out the shattered door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you bastard!" Said the woman angrily.

"GOD DAMNIT! LEAVE ME ALONE LADY!" Screamed Dante, as he turned and jumped his way out the closest window.

The Glass followed him as he landed on the ground below the window. He sprinted off as he heard the woman screaming from inside the house.


End file.
